The present invention relates in general to a gear shift selector for manual transmissions, and, more specifically, to a reverse lockout mechanism for a shifter.
A typical manual transmission shift lever consists of a metal shift rod with a plastic reverse lock out mechanism. The lock out prevents the shift lever from gating into reverse without first manually lifting a lock out ring. The lock out mechanism typically is comprised of three components, namely two plastic cylinders and a metal return spring. All three components slide (up and down) relative to a stationary metal shift rod. The shifter assembly is exposed to high levels of vibration because the shifter is bolted directly to the tail of the transmission. As a result, objectionable rattles and buzzes can propagate due to contact between the metal shift rod and the three components of the shifter lock out mechanism.